


Red and White Like Roses

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Public Humiliation, What are you people doing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Ruby's gotten over her mother trying to steal her girlfriend.Mostly.





	Red and White Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310504) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> And so here we are. This was inspired by the events of (but does not use the exact same characters as) WestOrEast's Snow In Summer... with elements taken from Eleventh Messenger's Hazredous' Interruptions.
> 
> What are you people doing to me.

It was a beautiful autumn day, and Summer Rose was currently getting to enjoy it with two of her favorite people - her girlfriend Weiss, and her daughter Ruby.

The three of them had just gotten some ice cream from a cafe. Ruby, as usual, had scarfed hers down as quickly as she could, and then gone over to the railing to look out at the town, while Summer and Weiss had sat down at a table to consume theirs more sedately.

Then, just as Summer had taken another bite, her face went red, and Weiss could see a bead of sweat forming on her forehead despite the cold. Looking over at Ruby, Weiss saw that her girlfriend had just taken her finger out of her mouth, with something white fluttering away from the tip.

Weiss knew where this was going. As Ruby wandered over to the bathroom, Weiss scooted her chair over and put an arm over Summer's shoulders. She didn't normally prefer such public displays of affection, but Summer would need her support.

She gently brushed the hair back from Summer's face as the other woman began shaking.

Shaking was soon followed by panting, and Weiss could see that Summer was grinding her thighs together. Weiss just smiled and kept holding her, reassuring Summer with little touches that she wasn't alone, that she was safe.

Finally, it was too much, and Summer slumped over just in time to muffle her cries of pleasure against Weiss's shoulder.

Once it had ended, and Summer was staggering to the bathroom, Weiss reached over and unhesitatingly dumped the remains of the other woman's ice cream on her chair. A ready-made excuse for why it needed to be cleaned.

***

Ruby was at the bathroom sink, washing the fingers that she'd just had inside of her, when Summer entered. Two white rose petals floated in the bottom of the sink for a little longer before slowly fading away.

"Ruby!" Summer gasped. "What were you doing?!"

"Oh? Is someone who tried to steal my girlfriend complaining?" Ruby walked out, and Summer could just hear her calling out "Weiiis! Where do you want to go next?"

Summer smiled as she left the restroom herself. And let her Semblance waft a few more white rose petals into Ruby's waiting hands.

Ruby was right, after all, she had no room to complain here.

And it felt so good when Ruby punished her.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single thing in this story is a bad idea.
> 
> Except using Summer's petals for sexual purposes, that's actually a pretty good idea.


End file.
